


Love Is Magic In The Making

by buckleydiaz, orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dolls of just about everyone except john laf herc and maria basically??, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher Maria Reynolds, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Witch Maria Reynolds, doll au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Papi, I don't want princesses or cars!" The little boy had whined a bit when his parents were buying him toys. He didn't want guns or dresses, cars or royalty. It took some coaxing, some hesitation before he finally pulled his father's sleeve and asked quietly if he could make him something, he was good at knitting, this couldn't be too hard, right?





	Love Is Magic In The Making

John was a six year old boy, just turned six on October twenty-eighth. His fathers Hercules and Gilbert had thrown a small party, simply invited family. He didn't have friends in Kindergarten yet, he'd mumbled. No one wanted to spend time with him so far; they were nice enough, but when it came to playing and learning, they all had their partners, they all had their friend groups, and John the new kid didn't seem so welcome just yet. It wasn't their fault, he'd told them. He was... Girly, with his bright colored clothes and long hair. But that doesn't mean the boy wants to change. He loves his long hair, and his clothes make him happy, so he was sure he'd make friends eventually!

When his birthday had approached slowly but surely, Hercules finally sat his son down and asked him what he'd like for his birthday. _Cars? Guns, ninja or pirate stuff? Army men?_ John shook his head with each question, looked confused and maybe even a little uncomfortable so Hercules gently moved his son to his lap and hugged him, happy to feel him relax and hear him hum that happy tune as he continued. _Princesses, dresses, wands or castles?_ John shook his head with each question still and Herc finally leaned back, ran a hand through John's curly hair and smiled at the freckly boy, feeling his heart warm and swell with the beaming grin he got in response. _What would you like, buddy?_ He finally asked altogether, let John himself make the decision. John hesitated, but with an encouraging smile from Herc, he started.

 _I want dolls, yeah,_ he breathed. _I don't want princesses, or pirates or ninjas, cars or wands. That stuff's no fun. I want..._

John looked down, but a hand under his chin made him look again and any worries about voicing his thoughts and requests drained to see his pere crouching beside the couch as well, a matching sweet smile on his face. _Go on, sweet thing. It's your day, you can have whatever you want, we won't be upset,_ Gilbert said, so John found his voice and kept going.

 _I want dolls. Hand made dolls? Like... I want you to make me something! Little dolls I can play with. Something that's all mine that came from my two favorite people!_ John finally gushed and Hercules laughed, Gilbert cooing softly and peppering kisses over his son's face. John laughed as well, relaxed into Herc's chest and under Gilbert's kisses and obvious love. _We'll see what we can do, petit oiseau,_ his pere stated and John looked so, so excited.

When John's birthday finally came, they had a small party with family. With candy, ice cream, soda, music and games. John was excited to see grandpa George and Hugh, grandma Martha and Sarah and uncle Hugh Jr. When it was over and the others left, he got a box. A simple, pain brown box, Herc holding it by the cardboard handles as he walked into the room with Gilbert at his side. _What's this?_ the boy asked, putting down his little sketch book on the bed and sitting at the edge as Hercules crouched down beside the bed with Gilbert and Gil was the one to take the lid off, listening to John's soft gasp.

Crocheted dolls. So many of them. That's why Hercules had used the box to bring them all up. The first one he picked up resembled himself with long, curly dark brown hair and the little dots on the face that resembled freckles. Her eyes were pretty too, the doll soft in his hands. She was even wearing a pretty dress Hercules hand made, which brought to John's attention that they were all hand made, even the clothes. John marveled at the doll, turning her this way and that in his examination before he gently hugged her close. Hercules and Gilbert both hugged him as well, full of joy with his laughter. _Now Jacky,_ Gil started, _this is a project for you too if you're up for it._

John looked so intrigued as he looked up at his pere, nodding as he listened close. _These are all yours. Every last one. You don't have to share if you don't want to, but you must promise us you will take utmost care with them, to not destroy them or get them dirty._ John agreed immediately. _And one more thing, mon petit oiseau. They don't have names, they don't have stories or lives. How about for me and notre Herc, you take some paper we will give you, take some pens, even use my laptop with my help. Why don't you give them names, stories?_

John was in absolute awe. They didn't have stories? They didn't even have names? That was too sad! John nodded, promised he'd give each and every one of them a name and a story!

The next day, John brought the whole box with him with Hercules's help, set up a little area he could play when given the chance. He spent the whole day playing with his dolls when they weren't doing anything else. Gilbert and Hercules had warned his teacher Maria they'd be a little later - Gilbert had to work later and Hercules had to stop at the store on the way home to get a few things for both Gilbert, John, and for dinner after working a half hour later himself. That was fine with John when Maria warned him they'd be a bit late. Miss Maria was a very nice lady, and she even sat down to play with him and his dolls. He warned her, too, to take care and not destroy or get them dirty. Maria even washed her hands before playing and John was so happy.

When Gilbert and Hercules showed up, Maria asked for a moment to speak to John herself, had a secret that could help John put the dolls' stories together. They agreed and waited outside. Alone, Maria quietly asked if he'd like them to be real. _To be alive._ His head jerked up and he looked so shocked, asked if that could happen. She smiled so sweetly and assured him that _yes, if he truly wanted it with all his heart, she could make it so._ _But they could only come to life at night, and he had to truly desire for this, for his new friends to be people he could speak with, hear the voices right back._

John didn't even hesitate, and with a bit of magic that simply looked like glowing pink and blue glitter dripping from her fingertips to him, she told him softly _they'd only come to life after eight PM. That he could speak to them and play, but Gilbert and Hercules couldn't know, lest they think it's something bad. And if he still loves them a full year later, still desires his new friends to stay alive with him, they would stay alive permanently._

John went home and with Gilbert's help, immediately got writing.

_Frances Laurens is a girl from South Carolina, daughter of Martha Manning, and she's really smart because Martha takes good care of her and sent her to a good school._

_Alex Hamilton is a 'girl' from... Nevis. She came to America because a hurricane messed up her home and people wanted to help her go to a good school and write great._

_Aaron Burr is a boy from New York. He's top of his class in school and is Alex's first friend when she comes to New York because she heard his name when she was gonna go to his school._


End file.
